


Mathematical Precision

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Intelligence - Freeform, Mathematics, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty's thoughts on the general stupidity of the species. Hints at Sherlock/Moriarty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mathematical Precision

**Author's Note:**

> For fan-flashworks for the "Arithmetic" challenge.

It angers her, almost, that the rest of the world can’t do the simplest arithmetic.

Yes, she can spin complex webs of lies and plots, she can devise strategies that surpass any mere chess master’s or general’s. But the most ingenious equations ever discovered can be expressed as an arrangement of simple operations, performed in just the right way and in just the right order.

Locate weakness. Apply pressure. Extract value. Clean up.

Simple.

There’s no excuse for those who can’t see it, and so no mercy is deserved.

(Uniqueness, she knows, is a more difficult mathematical property to grasp. Does it make a difference, if she is not the only one?)


End file.
